Because the Night
by SuzieCat
Summary: Just a little fluffy piece (not too angsty) of smut for my favorite pairing. Contains yaoi, please do not read if you do not like.


_So I heard this song "Because the Night" from Patty Smith and I had to think of those two. They are my favorite character in Uraboku and I believe that what they have is amazing. I know I have other stories I am working on but I just had to write this before it slipped my mind. Enjoy._

**Because the Night**

Exhausted, Shusei got up from his desk. All this homework was killing him! He stretched his limbs, yawning heavily. But as much as he wanted to he couldn't just go to bed yet even though it was already past midnight. He had to finish this stupid essay first.

Sighing, he sat down again, one hand raked through his hair. From the living room area, TV light flickered into his study room and he heard Hotsuma play a video game.

He would huff and shout at the screen from time to time and Shusei found that those games only fueled his friend's hot temper. How could Hotsuma find something like that worth staying up all night?

Shusei was aware that, in all earnesty, he was being jealous of a video game. That was pathetic, even for him.

Staring at the screen in front of him, he tried to concentrate on the essay. It wouldn't get done by itself. As unfortunate it was, he had to bite the sour apple and keep working.

In the other room, Hotsuma cried out in frustration.

"Oh come on! I got him! No fair!"

Once more, Shusei shook his head in disapproval. He bet his ass that his blonde boyfriend hadn't wasted any effort in doing his homework.

And yet he couldn't help but smiling. He was a dead loss when it came to Hotsuma.

By the time he was finished, the clock on his screen said 2am. The light from the TV was a steady source of dim light now. Hotsuma had probably gone to bed already and forgotten to turn it off.

Shusei couldn't quite explain the sting of pain he felt at the thought.

He knew he was being unreasonable. Hotsuma hadn't gone to bed and left him alone with all the homework intentionally. But still, sometimes Shusei wished that Hotsuma would read his mind and come over to where he was working, even if it only would be for laying a hand on his shoulder.

His behavior was that of a silly girl and although Shusei had enough intelligence to recognize exactly that, it was very hard to abandon the childish train of thought. Deep in his heart, he knew that he was being loved but his own devils had always been standing in the way.

Even with everything that had happened after Ashley had taken him, he still couldn't shake off that feeling of being undeserving.

It wasn't Hotsuma's fault. Shusei only had to blame himself for not trying harder.

And the worst of all, he himself had been too weak to relieve Hotsuma's fears of hurting somebody else.

Yuki was able to accomplish in one day what he hadn't been able to do in years.

And yet here he was, living and breathing because he had been saved by God's Voice. It had been Hotsuma's will that had brought him back into the realm of the living.

Back then, in that very moment when God's voice had awakened him from the dead, he had sworn to himself that he would live on for him. He had made a promise that day that for the love they had for each other, he would live on and wear the scars.

However, keeping the promise was an entirely different matter and meant a never ending struggle for him. But at at the end of the day, no matter how pathetic his own life seemed to be to him, he would live it as long as Hotsuma would want him at his side.

He closed his laptop and stood up. The printer had spit out the two copies of the essay and he piled them up neatly.

Time to go to bed.

On the way out, he turned off the lights.

When he crossed the living room he noticed Hotsuma's sleeping figure on the couch. His heart overflowed with tender feelings. Hotsuma was his lifeline, the only reason for being in this world.

He would never fully comprehend why God's Voice wanted to keep him around. But he had grown wise enough to not say anything loud out.

Quietly, Shusei took a blanket from the nearby armchair and draped it over his friend. It was hard to resist the urge to touch his face and let his fingers glide through the blonde strands but he didn't want to wake Hotsuma so he held back.

There still were countless other nights to come. The thought filled his heart with joy.

He lingered for a minute, looking at his sleeping boyfriend, before he turned around to go to bed only to be held back by a firm grip around his wrist.

"Huh?"

"Where do you think you're going?" A sleepy Hotsuma grumbled. The raspy sound of his voice did funny things to Shusei's stomach.

He tried to ignore it as best as he was able to muster. It was late and Hotsuma surely wouldn't want to do _that _with him right now.

"To bed." He glanced back over his shoulder to where the blonde was. "Where you should go, too, by the way."

He paused for a moment to take in the sight in front of him.

"It's late." He added more softly.

Instead of getting up, Hotsuma tugged at his arm so Shusei had to bend down until he looked right into green irises. Being so close to the man he loved more than anything in this world made his breath hitch and his heart beat faster all of a sudden.

"What if I don't want to go the bed?" The vibrations Hotsuma's husky voice sent through him were going straight down into his loins. His heart skipped a beat out of sheer excitement.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Shusei whispered, already more than willing to follow Hotsuma's lead. No matter how unworthy he thought he was to be considered in that way by God's voice, he would never deny himself to him.

Instead of an answer, Hotsuma pulled him in and pressed his lips on his in a feverish kiss, stealing a surprised moan from him.

The kiss was just like Hotsuma - stormy, demanding and a little bit rough the way he pushed his tongue into his mouth and his teeth tugged at his lower lip. But Shusei didn't mind. He knew there was a shy tenderness underneath and that Hotsuma would respond in kind as soon as the the first wave of lust had ebbed away.

Hotsuma's hands wandered down his sides to the seam of Shusei's shirt. They slipped underneath the fabric, roaming across his back. No matter how contained Shusei was trying to stay in the face of such a sweet violation of his senses, his body seemed to have its own mind. He arched his back to give Hotsuma better access, body lithe with desire for more. The touch of his hands was like thousand butterflies, light and feathery but extremely sensual at the same time.

A sigh escaped Shusei's throat and was swallowed by Hotsuma in response. His grip around the dark haired young man tightened, pulling him closer and closer into his lap until his partner was straddling him.

"You know that those sounds you make drive me insane, don't you?" The blonde murmured lowly, his mouth wandering to Shusei's jaw and then further down to his neck where he dipped his tongue into the small cavity beneath his larynx. The trail he left was deliciously hot and cold at the same time, sending countless little shivers across his skin.

Shusei was painfully aware of the tightness in his pants, his straining member pushing against the fly of the zipper in an uncomfortable way. Shifting the lower part of his body to find some release, even for a short time, he only made it worse.

The friction he created between the two of them drew a moan out of Hotsuma that threatened to rip the last pieces of Shusei's sanity to shreds.

He felt Hotsuma's hands leave his back to nestle with the buttons of his shirt and before Shusei could usher words of protest the fabric was completely gone along with one or two buttons.

"Hotsu… ahh…" One of his nipples got caught between Hotsuma's teeth and the sudden sensation let the words die in his throat.

The tugging and licking went on some further leaving Shusei wonder how much more he could take before his heart bursted into a million pieces.

The burning inside him kept raising and just when he thought he was about to be consumed by the scorching desire that was raging through his body Hotsuma's tongue left his nipple and wandered up again to the place where the scar was.

Shusei went completely rigid when he felt his lover's lips hover over the still tender flesh, squeezing his eyes firmly shut with fearful anticipation. His hands grabbed Hotsuma's arms tightly. Somewhere in the back of his head he registered that the grip had to be painful for his blonde boyfriend but as panic was replacing lust there was no way for Shusei to stop himself.

The scar had been haunting him, there hadn't been a day when he hadn't been reminded of its existence. Each time Hotsuma had looked at him, eyes filled with pain and grief, he had crumbled inside from his own guilt. His wish to live alongside his lover and friend was topped by the wish to be able to take away that burden from his partner. And if it meant to sacrifice that life together so'd be it.

Hotsuma had given him his life back and even though Shusei had promised to stay at his side, it sometimes became unbearable. It had gotten better though, he didn't shy back from the touch completely anymore and what they were doing in this very moment would have been unthinkable a few months ago.

"Relax, Shusei." A kiss was placed where the scar had its darkest color and Shusei shivered both from the chasteness of the touch and his own fear to be touched there.

"Don't hide them from me." The words were spoken softly yet firmly, the strong embrace didn't offer any opportunity to escape. Shusei was trapped, exposed to Hotsuma's affective administrations.

While battling his inner demons, the blonde continued to kiss the scarred flesh as if completely oblivious to his boyfriend's torment.

"Hotsuma…" The lump in Shusei's throat strangled his voice and it came out more like a sob. This was too much, he was afraid he would break in two from all the diametral feelings that he was being assailed by.

"Shhh…" His lover's mouth wandered to the place where the collarbone ends and the neck begins, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine, his arms never ceased the firm grip that they had around him.

Everything was aching inside him. From pain, from lust, he couldn't tell anymore as Hotsuma's hands roamed across his back. They left a burning trail on his skin, flames threatening to consume him entirely. His heart was beating so fast, Shusei was sure that he was about to burst.

"Shusei." Hotsuma's tongue had reached his earlobe. His warm breath was fanning across the sensitive skin. A low chuckle left his chest.

"I swear by all that's holy that I will ravish you no matter if you want me to or not. Stop being so apprehensive." And with that said, he bit down on his shoulder, drawing a cry out of Shusei that was both from pain and, more important, immense pleasure.

His head fell back, hands clutching even tighter around Hotsuma's arms. He arched his back to give him even better access, not wanting the sensation to end.

The blonde sensed his boyfriend's resolve and, in one fleeting motion, swept Shusei off his feet and buried him with his body on the couch. Hotsuma covered his lips with his own, his tongue taking no prisoners with that kiss.

For this very night, Shusei's demons were defeated and he completely surrendered to the force of nature in form of his lover who was pressed against him in a passionate embrace. Although he had no doubt that they would come back to haunt him but not tonight. He was free.

His hands left his sides to trail up and down Hotsuma's broad back. After some tugging here and there Hotsuma managed to wriggle out of his shirt without breaking the kiss.

Shusei sighed into his partner's mouth when he finally felt the hot naked skin on his own cooler one. He loved the flexing of Hotsuma's muscles when he stroke along them with trembling fingers. His back was a map he could draw anytime from the top of his head.

When they finally broke the kiss to draw in some much needed air Shusei opened his eyes. Hotsuma's face was just a couple of inches away and he drank in the sight in front of him. The young man's face, beautifully framed by blonde locks, with the distinct cheekbones and piercing green eyes that were now darkened by lust. Shusei's eyes wandered along the curve of his neck to the broad shoulders and the strong arms that held him.

Everything about Hotsuma was enticing. While he thought of himself as inadequate in many ways, Hotsuma epitomized perfection. A wave of deep affection flooded through him, making him squirm with desire for the man.

"Am I too heavy for you?" Hotsuma asked, voice low and husky.

"No."

"Good. Because I want to look at you tonight."

Shusei swallowed, little shivers of lust crawling all over his skin as the look from these green eyes pinned him down. His heart rate had just gone up a few beats if that was even possible and his desire for the man in front of him didn't know any limits anymore.

The next things happened in a blur of emotions and moans mixed together in a sweet cocktail of touches to every imaginable place of his body. He was undressed in a matter of minutes when Hotsuma gently took his hand and brought them to his belt.

"How about helping me?" There was that sexy smirk of his and the boyish charm Shusei was powerless to withstand. He opened the belt with trembling fingers and pulled down the zipper, giving the bulge underneath more room. Hotsuma moaned from the sudden freedom, his head falling back when Shusei pulled down the pant together with the undergarments in one single move.

Hotsuma's member sprang free and Shusei didn't hesitate to take its tip in its mouth, gently sucking the bead of salty moisture away.

"Oh fuck, don't stop!" A raw moan was ripped from Hotsuma's throat and his hands gripped Shusei's hair. He bucked his hips, pushing deeper in his mouth and Shusei took as much as he could without gagging. With both his hands, he held his lover close by these gorgeous buttocks, never ceasing to move his tongue up and down his cock.

Hotsuma's breath was coming in rags now. Shusei turned his head a little to look up across those marvelous abs and well built chest to catch a glimpse of his face. The sight was both stunning and beautifully sexy from the lust that was clearly written all over it. The love he felt for Hotsuma was almost breaking him apart.

His head was pulled back suddenly and the member was replaced by a swirling tongue in a feverish kiss. Somewhere in between, Hotsuma had managed to rid himself of his clothes so they both were naked.

Roughly, he was pushed back and his lover's mouth raked across his chest and stomach, all the way south. When he felt lips on his twitching member he was sure he was going to faint from the sensual overload. But Hotsuma didn't stop there. His tongue flicked at his balls, then went even further down to circle around his entrance.

It was too much. If Hotsuma was going to continue he would certainly die right here on the spot. Every lick drew a moan from him, his hips bucked in the rhythm that was as old as time and that promised to bring him closer to release. He already was so charged that he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Hotsuma, please…" He begged, moaning. His breathing became harder to with every second, his heart thumping hard in his chest. He was aching all over.

As if this was all that had been needed to be said, Hotsuma emerged and then he felt his lover's lips on his in a chaste kiss while his legs were parted even further.

"I love you, Shusei." Hotsuma mumbled into his mouth, trailing kisses all over his face down to his neck and the place where the scars were while he positioned himself further down. As wanton as he had just been a minute ago, this was as tender and restraint as it could be. When he finally pushed himself in ever so slowly, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

For a moment, Shusei was simply laying there, treasuring the moment and trying very hard not to move since he knew that it would push his boyfriend over the edge and he just didn't want to let that moment go yet. But with every inch that Hotsuma's member filled him the sensations got more and more overwhelming until there wasn't any holding back anymore for him.

With a long drawn out breath, he raised his hips to take his lover in completely, stars exploding behind his eyes from the feeling of being claimed in the most intimate way imaginable.

"Damned, Shusei." Hotsuma grated when he himself snapped. With a moan that was half a growl he pulled out almost entirely, leaving Shusei gasping from the sudden emptiness.

"Look at me." The blonde commanded huskily and Shusei obeyed in a heartbeat. Their eyes met and the look alone on Hotsuma's face was all but enough to undo him. When Hotsuma started to move again, their gaze was all that held him together and he clung to it with all his might as the world around around him was falling apart. If they made noise he couldn't say for the life of him and he honestly didn't care.

Hotsuma's hand gripped his cock tightly and the movements of his hand matched the ones of his hips. Shusei cried out his lover's name, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. His gaze got unfocused and he shut his eyes close in bliss.

"No. I want you to look at me." Shusei could tell from the strained voice that Hotsuma was just as close as he was. When he opened his eyes to look at the man he loved more than his own life, that beautiful face framed by blonde strands that were hanging wildly into his face, those deep green eyes clouded by lust, he just so toppled over the edge into an ocean of colors and stars with wave after wave of blissful pleasure. And through all of that, he saw Hotsuma's face, eyes never leaving from him, as he came undone, his name on his lips, powerful thrusts that sent him farther and farther into oblivion.

They held each other in a passionate embrace while riding out their release together. Minutes passed, and when the all overwhelming lust had subsided into shy tenderness, Shusei stroke his lover's hair gingerly, marveling at the wonders he just had experienced. After all that had happened in the past few months, he was just content and happy. Maybe for the first time. He knew that his demons would come back but he was going to fight for the sake of the life he had with Hotsuma.

"Hmm…" said young man hummed into his chest. He rolled to the side, pulling Shusei with him but the couch was not made for this kind of maneuver so they both fell to the floor, tangled up in a blanket and carelessly discarded clothes.

Shusei couldn't help but chuckling while Hotsuma's temper got the better of him. After some cursing, kicking and wriggling, Hotsuma escaped the mess. He drowned over him in all his naked glory, his chest making those grumbling noises just like teapot that was close to boiling. The chuckling grew into a giggle which only put more fire to the fuel.

"It's not funny, Shusei!" Hotsuma stood up, pulling him with him. Shusei was about to protest because of the mess they had left on the floor but Hotsuma shut him up with a harsh kiss. When he broke the kiss, Shusei was left flustered and a little bit breathless.

"I hope you weren't gonna say anything because we are not done yet."

Maybe he would be skipping school tomorrow then...

Take me now baby here as I am

Pull me close, try and understand

Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe

Love is a banquet on which we feed

Come on now try and understand

The way I feel when I'm in your hands

Take my hand come undercover

They can't hurt you now,

Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now

Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to lust

Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to us

Have I doubt when I'm alone

Love is a ring, the telephone

Love is an angel disguised as lust

Here in our bed until the morning comes

Come on now try and understand

The way I feel under your command

Take my hand as the sun descends

They can't touch you now,

Can't touch you now, can't touch you now

Because the night belongs to lovers ...

With love we sleep

With doubt the vicious circle

Turn and burns

Without you I cannot live

Forgive, the yearning burning

I believe it's time, too real to feel

So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now

Because the night belongs to lovers ...

Because tonight there are two lovers

If we believe in the night we trust

Because tonight there are two lovers ...

_There - I did it. My first yaoi lemon. I have to admit it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be since they are just made for each other. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
